


Kingdom Hearts: Path Of Twilight

by FandomBard12



Series: Random Trailers Series [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: All of Kingdom Hearts is here, Fanfiction Trailer, Original Keyblades, Twilight is a thing and I don't mean the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: Just a trailer for some Kingdom Hearts stories I'm doing.
Series: Random Trailers Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942453





	Kingdom Hearts: Path Of Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> That's all that needs to be said.

_"Do you want to hear a story?"_

A young man with short brown hair with black glasses was walking on a beach, he wore a zip-up hoodie that was green and black, under it was a white t-shirt he had dark blue pants and a pair of black shoes.

On his right hand were three rings, one bright red, one bright green, and one blue. On his left were purple, dark red, and dark green.

Around his neck was a green heart necklace.

_"A story of a Hero... a prince that has gone through an entire journey to find and save the people he loves."_

He looks at the ground and picks up a key-shaped sword, it had blustering winds on the keyword, the blade looked like a tree, and the guard looked like blades of grass with the handle being a deep brown.

The keychain had a star with a heart in it.

He swung it around a couple of times before nodding.

_"A story of the X-Blade, and the story of how it caused so many problems in the past."_

He then continues to walk forward, holding the Keyblade tightly.

_"And how the prince had managed to find the Legendary Key... while also claiming his title as king."_

He sighed as he brought out a phone and looked at a photograph, it had him with five other guys and five girls.

All of them were smiling happily as they stared into the camera.

Each of them holding a different Keyblade.

_"This story... it isn't just a tall tale or a myth... this story is true."_

He puts the phone away, he then gets into a swordsman stance as strange shadows come out of the ground. He grits his teeth as he glares at them, some of them wore armor and others were made of pure black.

All of them had bright yellow eyes.

 _"This is a story that seems to have no end... as long as I'm telling it that_ _is."_

The boy yells out something before running forward, slashing through the dark creatures with ease. Firing off magical spells while dodging many attacks from the strange enemy in front of him.

Then a weird silver creatures strikes him in the back, sending him rolling across the ground. He recovers and gets up to see a group of silver enemies, he growls angrily as he uses a Potion, throwing it up in the air and letting its healing magic do its work.

He says something again while swinging his arm across him.

_"Because this story isn't told from someone else's point of view... no, this story is told by someone who knows what's going on."_

The young boy screams out as he charges into battle, his Keyblade glowing a strange light yellow energy as he runs forward.

_"This is my story... my tale to tell."_

The boy slashes through the group of enemies, bits of the energy floated across the sky as his bright blue eyes glowed ominously with a glare.

_"This... is the Story of the Twilight King... and the path that I took to get there."_

* * *

**[Kingdom Hearts: Path Of Twilight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG1pRNQAByI) **

The boy is standing on a large tower, behind him is a girl with black hair, a boy with red hair, a boy with spiky brown hair, a boy with silver hair, a girl with auburn hair, and a girl that look like him.

Nearby them to the right was a boy with bright blonde hair, a woman with blue hair, and a man with dark spiky brown hair. To the left was a boy that looked similar to the one on the right, a man with bright red spiky hair, a girl with black that looked similar to the auburn girl, a girl with blonde hair, and a boy with dirty blonde hair.

In the back was a woman that looked similar to the boy standing with a ghostly man that looked like an older version of the boy, a proud smile on his face.

All of them were looking at a giant brightly lit heart-shaped moon as it shined down upon them gently.

Nearby on a tower is two Dog-men, a mouse, a Duck with a magic wand, and a cat with a staff.

Nearby was a bigger cat glaring at the cat with the staff while standing near a dark portal.

They were looking at the moon amazed while everyone else gave a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are excited for this.
> 
> Also, it may have been a bit short but there really wasn't much else I needed to add.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
